Sanctuary Cities
Alaska · Anchorage, AK (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) (7-29-10 The Municipality of Anchorage disputes the listing. See notes at bottom of page for details.) * * (The city of Fairbanks has been removed from the Sanctuary Cities list due to the city council's passage of a resolution supporting a formal recognition of its cooperation with the Department of Homeland Security's Immigration and Customs Enforcement Agency. The city of Fairbanks had previously been listed due its designation as a sanctuary city by the Congressional Research Service. OJJPAC thanks the City of Fairbanks for taking positive steps to clarify its compliance with federal law. Fairbanks enforcement statistics will be monitored for compliance. Arizona · Chandler, AZ (Added 5/30/07, Congressional Research Service Report, 2006. The city disputes its listing. ) · Mesa, AZ (Added 10-18-09, Sources: Judicial Watch; East Valley Tribune article,1-4-2008)* * Phoenix, AZ * South Tucson, AZ (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Tucson, A Z (Added 11-12-07, Source: 11-11-07 story by Brady McCombs, Arizona Daily Star. See note below.) California * Alameda Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Bell Gardens, CA * Berkley, CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report which points to Berkley's General Order J-1) * City of Industry, CA * City of Commerce, CA * Coachella, CA (Added 7-23-12, Source: La Voz de Aztlan. Passed in 2006 and existence supported by quotes in city's 9-12-07 council meeting minutes.) * Contra Costa Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Cypress, CA * Davis CA * Downey, CA * Fresno, CA (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service. City disputes its listing claiming CRS could not provide source of its research. ) * Greenfield, CA (Added 7-23-12, Source: Battle at the ballot box in Greenfield,'' Monterey County, The Herald'', 6-1-12) * Los Angeles, CA (Sources: Congressional Research Service; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * LA County, CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Long Beach, CA * Lynwood, CA * Maywood, CA * Montebello, CA * Monterey Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Napa Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * National City, CA * Norwalk, CA * Oakland, CA (Added 8-27-07. Source: 4/25/07 story by KCBS 740 AM. Link here.) * Orange Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Paramount, CA * Pico Rivera, CA * Richmond, CA (Added 11-5-09. Sources: Mayor Gayle McLaughlin's campaign website from 2004, 2006) * Riverside Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Sacramento Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * So. Gate, CA * San Bernardino, CA (Added 6/7/07, reader submitted / 9/5/08 Listing disputed by the city administration* See addl.notes) * San Bernardino Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * San Diego, CA Sources: Congressional Research Service; SDPD chief endorses constoversial immigration bill, Fox-TV 5, 9-2-13 * San Diego Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * San Mateo Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Santa Clara County, CA (Added 11-29-10, source: Forced into Immigration Enforcement, A County Considers Plan B, 10-21-10, Huffington Post.; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Santa Cruz, CA (Added 5/30/07, documented by KSBW news) * Santa Cruz Co., CA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * San Francisco, CA (Congressional Research Service) * San Francisco Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * San Jose, CA (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) * Santa Maria, CA (11-18-08 Submitted research from local activist/ Listing disputed by the city administration) * Sonoma County, CA (Source: Congressional Research Service; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Vernon, CA * Watsonville, CA (Added 5/30/07, documented by KSBW news) * Wilmington, CA Colorado * All 64 Counties in CO (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Aurora, CO * Commerce City, CO * Denver, CO (Source: Congressional Research Service) * Durango, CO (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) * Federal Heights, CO * Fort Collins, CO * Lafayette, CO (Added 6/3/07, documented by reader) * Thornton, CO (City disputes its listing. However, the city did not forward a copy of its policy regarding illegal aliens) * Westminster, CO Connecticut * Hartford, CT (Added 5/4/10. Sources: passed in 2008; NEWS 21 Blog, by Amy Crawford, Hartford, CT; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * New Haven, CT (Added 6/4/07. Source: TV News 8: City council votes 25-1 to issue ID cards to illegal aliens) Florida · Broward Co., FL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · DeLeon Springs, FL · Deltona, FL · Herando Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Hillsborough Co., FL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Jupiter, FL (Added 4-13-09. Previously on watch list.) · Lake Worth, FL (Added 4-13-09.) * Miami, FL * Miami-Dade Co., FL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Palm Beach Co., FL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Pasco Co., FL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Pinellas Co., FL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) Georgia * Dalton', GA (Added 5/30/07.' 6/18/07 Listing disputed by the City of Dalton, GA. City's written policy requested, not received as of 1-28-12. ) Illinois * Champaign Co., IL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report. Will not honor ICE detainer.) * Chicago, IL (Sources: Congressional Research Service; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Cicero, IL (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) * Cook Co., IL (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report. Requires written agreement from ICE reimbursing costs of honoring detainer.) * Evanston, IL (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) Iowa * The following Iowa counties will not honor ICE detainers without a court order or unless a judge has approved a probable cause warrant: Allamakee, Benton, Cass, Clinton, Delaware, Dubuque, Franklin, Freemont, Greene, Ida, Iowa, Jefferson, Johnson, Linn, Marion, Monona, Montgomery, Polk, Pottawattamie, Sioux, Story, Wapello, Winneshiek Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * (See city watch list below) ' Kansas' * Butler Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Finney Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Harvey Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Johnson Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Sedgwick Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Shawnee Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Wichita (Source: Police department policy exposed after the death of Lola Jayne, KSN TV-3, 12-19-08) ' Louisiana' * New Orleans, LA (Source: Police department announced policy of "don't ask, don't tell" by Police superintendent Warren Riley, WWL-TV; 9-9-09) * Orleans Parish, LA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) ' Maine' * Portland (Added 5/31/07 Note: Maine resident reported that Portland city council passed sanctuary legislation) * State of Maine (Added 5/31/07 Note: Governor of Maine initiated de facto protections for illegals by Executive Order in 2004)* ' Maryland' * Baltimore, MD (Sources: Congressional Research Service; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Gaithersburg, MD (Disputed by city 7-10-15. As of 9-8-15, the city has not forwarded a copy of its policy regarding illegal alien in Gaithersburg.) * Mt. Rainier, MD (Added 1-20-08, Source: The Washington D.C. Examiner, 1-19-08) * Montgomery County, MD (Added 11-3-09, Source: Frederick County sheriff worried about MontCo gangs, The Washington D.C. Examiner, 11-2-09) * Takoma Park, MD (Reported that City ordinance passed some 20 years ago; Congressional Research Service) ' Massachusetts' * Amherst, MA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Boston, MA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report citing the Boston Trust Act) * Cambridge, MA (Source: Boston Globe. First passed resolution in 1985; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Chelsea, MA (Added: 8-14-07 Source: Chelsea government website with text of sanctuary policy.) * Northampton, MA (Added 6-20-12 Source: City of Northampton Resolution dated 8-18-2011. Resolution limits cooperation with ICE but does not use the term "sanctuary." ) * Orleans, MA (Added 6/13/07 Source: Congressional Research Service) Township disputes that it is a sanctuary. * Sommerville, MA (Added 7-23-12 Original resolution passed in 1987, later repealed and replaced with Safe City Resolution. Source: Sommerville News Blog, 10-15-2007;10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) ) * Springfield, MA (Disputed) ' Michigan' · Ann Arbor, MI (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) · Detroit, MI (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) Minnesota * Austin, MN (Added 11-1-11 Source: Protecting illegal immigrants to catch criminals, Star Tribune, 10-27-11)* * Hennepin Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Minneapolis, MN (Congressional Research Service) * Ramsey Co., MN (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * St. Paul, MN * Worthington, MN (Added 5-30-07 Note: This is where a Swift plant was raided by ICE in December, 2006. Worthington disputes its listing.) ' Nebraska' * Sarpy Co., NE (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Hall Co., NE (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Lancaster Co., NE (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) Nevada * Clark Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Washoe Co. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Reno (Added 5-31-07; 2-18-08 Disputed by city; OJJPAC has requested a copy of city policies. Copy of policies never received as of 1-28-12) New Jersey * Camden, NJ (Added in 2007. Latest source: Camden, Immigrant Haven?, By Lauren Feeney, City Paper, 7-16-08) * Freehold, NJ (Added 11-5-15. Local resident; Ground Zero For A Hot Topic, 10-19-15, Asbury Park Press) * * * (The Borough of Fort Lee removed pending review of its compliance with IIRIRA). The city disputes its listing as a sanctuary.) * Middlesex Co., NJ (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Hightstown, NJ (Added 5-30-07 The city disputes its listing as a sanctuary.) * Jersey City, NJ * Newark, NJ (Added 6-3-07; Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report, added 10-13-15 ) * North Bergen, NJ * Ocean Co., NJ (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Trenton, NJ * Union City, NJ * Union Co., NJ (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * West New York, NJ New Mexico · Albuquerque, NM* 6/13/07 Congressional Research Service; 8-14-07 KOB-TV 4 Eyewitness News report. *Mayor claims city no longer a sanctuary. · Aztec, NM Added 5-8-10, Identified by CRS in 2006 report to Congress. (The city disputes its listing. However it has not forwarded a copy of its policy.) · Bernalillo Co. NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Dona Ana Co., NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Luna Co., NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Otero Co., NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Rio Ariba County, NM 6/13/07 Congressional Research Service · San Miguel, NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report. Requires reimbursement of costs by ICE in honoring detainer.) · Santa Fe, NM 6/13/07 Congressional Research Service; 1-26-12 AP story, Santa Fe Mayor David Coss opposes taking drivers licenses away from illegal aliens. * Santa Fe Co., NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Taos, NM (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report. Illegal alien must be convicted of at least one felony or two misdemeanors.) New York · Albany, NY (Added 7-22-09 Source: Council adopts don't ask policy, Times Union report by Jordan Carleo-Evangelist) * Bay Shore, NY * Brentwood, NY * Central Islip, NY * Farmingville, NY * Franklin Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Nassau Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * New York City, NY (Originally added in 2006; (Source added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Onondaga Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Rensselaer Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Riverhead, NY * Saratoga Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Shirly/Mastic, NY * Spring Valley Village, NY (Added 7-25-07) * St. Lawrence Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Suffolk Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Uniondale, NY * Wayne Co., NY (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Westbury, NY North Carolina · Carrboro, NC (Added 11-12-07 Source: Towns differ on illegal aliens by Patrick Winn, The News & Observer) · Chapel Hill, NC (Added 11-12-07 Source: Towns differ on illegal aliens by Patrick Winn, The News & Observer) * Charlotte, NC * Chatham County, NC (Added 1-14-09 Source: Chatham rejects immigration program, The News & Observer; Chatham County Commissioners Board Minutes, 1-5--09) * Durham, NC (6/13/07 Congressional Research Service) * Raleigh * Winston-Salem ' North Dakota' · State of North Dakota (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report. ND State Penitentiary will not honor ICE detainers) * SWMCCC (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) ' Ohio' · Columbus, OH (7/5/07 Source: 5/10/07 Columbus Dispatch article stating illegal aliens in misdemeanor cases are not reported to ICE) See more below. · Dayton, OH (Added 1-11-10 Source: Dayton Daily News story by Lucas Sullivan. Police chief prohibits officers from asking about immigration status.) · Lake County, OH (Added 7-23-15 Source: Lake County accepts fraudulent Mexican Matricular Counsular ID cards used by illegal aliens.) · Lima, OH (Added 10-28-08 Source: City administration opposes County Sheriff's efforts to remove illegal aliens.) · Lorain, OH (Added 4-21-14 Source: Lorain Police Chief Celestino Rivera has ordered (by written policy) his officers not to cooperate with ICE) See addl. notes below. · Lucas County, OH (Added 7-23-15 Source: Lucas County accepts fraudulent Mexican Matricular Counsular ID cards used by illegal aliens) · Oberlin, OH (Added 1-25-09. Source: City Resolution adopted January 20, 2009) · Painesville, OH (7-19-07 Source: In 2006, the city of Painesville in an official letter called illegal aliens (they used the word "undocumented" a valuable asset to the city and opposed immigration law enforcement legislation. I have a copy of that letter in my file. Although the city of Painesville passed a Resolution in support of immigration law enforcement as a result of public pressure, the city remains in opposition to aggressive immigration law enforcement and the deportation of the illegal alien population in the community. We will be looking into the past actions of the Painesville Municipal Court too regarding its role in preventing the deportation of deportable aliens.) ' Oklahoma' · Oklahoma City''' (de facto) * Tulsa (6-3-07 Note: Tulsa city council is discussing changing its sanctuary policy. 8-15-10 Update: See note below.) ''' Oregon * The following Oregon counties will not honor ICE detainers without a court order or warrant: 'Clackamas, Curry, Douglas, deschutes, Gilliam,Grant, Hood River, Jefferson, Josephine, Linn, Malheur, Multnomah, Murion, Tillamook, Union, Wallowa, Wasco, Washington, and Yamhill. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Ashland, OR (8-9-07 Congressional Research Service) * Baker Co., OR (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Clatsop Co., OR (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * Gaston, OR (8-9-07 Congressional Research Service) * Marion County, OR (8-9-07 Congressional Research Service) * Multnomah County, OR (Added 11-9-13 Source: Sheriff's office says 'no' to ICE, By Kirsten Lock, Fox TV-12, 4-25-13) * Portland, OR * '''State of Oregon * '(8-9-07 Congressional Research Service) *(See note below) ''' Pennsylvania · Allentown, PA (Rescinded) 7-23-12 Note: Allentown city council passed a sanctuary resolution in 1986 but voted 4-3 to rescind it in 1991. · Lehigh Co., PA (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Philadelphia, PA* (7-15-10 Source: Mayor Nutter's, November, 2009 Executive order: Policy Concerning Access of Immigrants to City Services ; 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) · Pittsburgh, PA (Added 5-29-14 Source: Pittsburg Post Gazette: Pittsburg launches effort to woo more immigrants, 5-29-14) ' Rhode Island' · State of Rhode Island (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report. Dept. of Corrections won't honor detainers without a warrant.) · Providence (Added 5-17-11 Source: Providence wants to opt out of 'Secure Communities' database, by Gregory Smith, Providence Journal, 2-23-11). ' Texas' * Austin, TX (Congressional Research Service) * Baytown, TX (6-13-07 Local reader observation) * Brownsville, TX * Channelview, TX (6-13-07 Local reader observation) * Denton, TX * Dallas, TX * El Cenizo, TX (6-13-07 Congressional Research Service) * Ft.Worth, TX * Houston, TX (Congressional Research Service) * Katy, TX (Congressional Research Service) * Laredo, TX (Entry added in 2007. Source added 7-25-15 Breitbart.com article by Brandon Darby, 7-6-15, regarding Laredo PD critical of officers calling Border Patrol. ) * Mcallen, TX * Port Arthur, TX (6-13-07 Reader/resident observation) * Travis Co., TX (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) Utah * State of Utah (Added 5-15-11 Source: Utah Approves Guest Worker Program for Illegal Immigrants, ABC New, 5-7-11) * Provo, UT* (* 8-27-2010 Provo Utah contacted OJJPAC and indicated that it has no desire to be a sanctuary city. * *5-16-11Update: Pending removal of Provo, UT upon verification of city's full participation/cooperation with ICE.) * Salt Lake City, UT Virginia · Alexandria, VA* (Added 10-6-08. Source: City Resolution No. 2246 adopted 10-9-07) · Arlington, VA (Added 11-3-15. Source: Arlington, VA opts out of federal immigration program, 9-28-2010) * Fairfax County, VA * Virginia Beach, VA (Added 6/3/07. Note: The city adopted an administrative directive on 8-1-08 allowing VBPD limited authority to inquire about immigration status. Based on this directive, the city disputes its sanctuary status. Despite the directive, the city has not provided statistical evidence of enforcement to date. ) ' Vermont' * Burlington, VT (Added 5-14-09 Source: 5-13-09 Associated Press story by Wilson Ring) * Middlebury, VT (Added 5-14-09 Source: 5-13-09 Associated Press story by Wilson Ring) * State of Vermont* (Added 11-29-10 Source: 11-21-10 Vermont AG proposes bias-free policing policy, Burlington Free Press) ' Washington ('State) * The following Washington counties do not honor Ice detainers: Benton, Chelan, Clallam, Clark, Cowlitz, Franklin, Jefferson, King, Kitsap, Pierce, Skagit, Snohomish, Spokane, Thurston, Wala Wala, Whatcom, Yakima. (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report) * King Co. Council, WA (Added as a de facto sanctuary on 6-28-09 Source: The Seattle Times; and on 11-9-09 Ordinance passed;10-8-14 DHS DDO Report); * Seattle, WA (Added 5/30/07; Congressional Research Service) * Spokane, WA (Added 6-22-15; City Council passed Ordinances C35164 and C-35167) Wisconsin · Madison, WI (Congressional Research Service) Update: In June, 2010, the city council passed a resolution reaffirming its policy. · Milwaukee, WI (Added 10-13-15, Source: 10-8-14 DHS DDO Report citing Resolution 12-135) · Milwaukee Co., WI (Added 6-10-12 Source article: County Board Resolution on Immigration on target, Opinion, Journal Sentinel News., 6-9-12) Wyoming * Jackson Hole, WY (10-19-15 Sheriff of Teton County disputes the county's sanctuary status. A status review of Jackson Hole is in progress. ' Washington, D.C.' · (Update: The Washington D. C. city council has voted to prohibit its police department from participating in the Secure Communities program in July, 2010 according to an AP story by Ivan Moreno dated 7-26-10; 10-19-11 D.C. Examiner story which states that Mayor Vincent Gray signed an order prohibiting the city's police dept. from inquiring about a person's immigration status. Cities under review Diamond Bar, CA (6/26/07 Disputed by city. Currently being researched to verify.) Boulder, CO DesMoines, IA (Added 11-28-07 Source: Proposal seeks banning immigration raids in D.M., by Nigel Duara, DesMoines-Register) Bridgeton, NJ (Added 6-3-07) Disputed by a reputed farm worker advocate, see note below. Peekskill, NY being researched San Antonio, TX The Sanctuary status of San Antonio is disputed, being researched. Watch List Cities Note: This is a new list started 8-14-07 and was updated on 7-23-15. * Joliet, IL (Source: Resident alleges police have don't ask don't tell policy, courts ignore immigration status) * Iowa City, IA (Source: Article, Group pushes Iowa City as 'immigration sanctuary city,' DesMoines Register, 10-31-10) * Cedar Rapids, IA (Source: Article, Two Iowa cities considering adopting sanctuary policies for illegal aliens, by Dave Gibson, Examiner.com, 12-20-10) * Lexington, KY (Source: 11-12-07 Submitted by local resident who claims it is a sanctuary city) * Worcester, MASS (Source: 8-14-07 Worcester Telegram) * Silver Springs, MD (Source: 5-17-12 Local resident) * Lakewood, NJ (Source:9-10-08 Local residents) * Cleveland, OH (Source: Support for Global Cleveland initiatives) * Cincinnati, OH (Mayor Mark Mallory supports immigration reform amnesty, By Amanda Lee Myers, San Francisco Chronicle, 5-30-13) * Middletown, OH (Source: 1-30-08 Middletown News-Journal) * Springfield, OH (Source: 1-27-08 Springfield-News-Sun) * Clark County, OH (Source: 1-27-08; 9-29-08 Springfield-News-Sun Editorial (Sheriff Kelly not interested in removing illegal aliens) * Gallatin, TN (Source: 9-26-08 Reader) * Shelbyville, TN (Source: News articles submitted by Shelbyville resident) * Portland, TN (Source: 9-26-08 Reader) * Hendersonville, TN (Source: 9-26-08 Reader) * Whitehouse, TN (Source: 9-26-08 Reader) * McKinney, TX (Source: 11-28-11 Star Local News article by Marthe Stinton) * Kings County, WA (Source: 5-8-12 3 King County officials balk at ICE detainer program) * Toledo, OH (Source: 7-12-15 Personal research by longtime immigration researcher) * Lucas County, OH (Source: 7-12-15 Personal research by longtime immigration researcher) Sanctuary Cities, USA: Additional Notes Anchorage, AK The Municipality of Anchorage sent OJJPAC a letter disputing the city's listing postmarked July 29, 2010. It claims that the Congressional Research Service's listing of the city as a "sanctuary" was based on a Resolution adopted by its Assembly (AR 2003-223) in 2003. The Municipal Attorney Dennis Wheeler says that that Resolution was rescinded on December 18, 2007. Mesa, Arizona Mesa Arizona has been added as a sanctuary city list because of its reported "don't ask don't tell policy" and criticism by the local sheriff that the city is not enforcing the law. The sheriff has arrested illegal aliens working in city buildings (as contract workers for a private cleaning company), reportedly after the city police department refused to investigate complaints of illegal hires by a whistleblower. Austin, MN Note: The newspaper incorrectly refers to illegal aliens as "illegal immigrants." Aliens who illegally reside in the U.S. are not "immigrants," a term that should only refer to aliens who legally "emigrated" to the United States. Philadelphia, PA Philadelphia's Mayor signed an Executive Order in November 2009 that provided additional protections to illegal aliens in the city. However, the City of Philadelphia does have an existing Preliminary Arraignment Reporting System (PARS) agreement with ICE. Mayor Nutter objects to the PARS computer technology agreement which is now up for renewal. The Mayor apparently believes that the access of data by ICE will result in increased immigration violation investigations and deportations. Here is an article by the Philadelphia Inquirer. Tucson, Arizona Tucson Arizona has been added to the sanctuary city list because the Tucson police have instituted a new policy which prevents their officers from calling Immigration and Customs Enforcement to schools and churches. Tulsa, Oklahoma Tulsa city councilor Jim Mautino was quoted in a Tulsa World article by P.J. Lassek, that he believes Tulsa is a sanctuary city and that the Police don't verify legal presense during traffic stops. Mautino wants to crack down on illegal aliens and introduce an ordinance mandating the use of E-Verify because the resolution that was passed cannot be enforced. State of Oregon According to a CRS report (October, 2005), Oregon passed a law in 1987 that prohibits local and state law enforcement from using state resources for locating and capturing illegal aliens. Law enforcement was permitted not required to "exchange information" with federal immigration agents if an illegal alien was arrested for a crime. San Bernardino, CA. San Bernardino was added to the list on June 6th of 2007 as a result of a readers submission. On September 5th 2008, the city administration contacted me to dispute its listing. OJJPAC has asked the city's law department to forward copies of the city's policies regarding its processes when illegal aliens are encountered in its city. Bridgeton, NJ 7-27-07 Disputed by a reputed farm worker advocate who sent me this email: "I just wanted to point out an inaccuracy on your website's listing of sanctuary cities. You have Bridgeton, NJ listed as a sanctuary city, and indeed it is most definitely not. I work with CATA - The Farm workers' Support committee (www.cata-farmworkers.org) and we have an organized group of membership in this town. One of our goals is working towards making Bridgeton an sanctuary city, but the local government is quite unfriendly towards the immigrant population, and the mayor has even hinted at wanting to implement a Hazleton type of ordinance (luckily, given yesterday's legal decision, that won't be happening)." Columbus, OH The Columbus Dispatch Ohio wrote: "The police didn't contact immigration authorities concerning those who were determined to be undocumented, Booth said. Authorities say that's typical when it comes to misdemeanor charges." Ohio 2-20-14 Mayor Michael Coleman issues a travel ban for city employees because the State of Arizona passed immigration law enforcement bill SB 1070. Lorain, OH "Thanks to Cel (Celestino Rivera, Lorain's Police Chief), we are less worried" the US Border Patrolsaid one interviewee who has a family member who is deportable. Rivera does not report illegal aliens to immigration authorities. Source: Ohio, the Other Border, By Maribel Hastings, Senior Adviser, America's voice, 4-7-14. Painesville, OH Cleveland Scene (7-18-07) quotes the Painesville Police Chief Gary Smith: ***He Chief Gary Smith has no qualms about laying out his indifference in plain English: "We don't care what your immigration status is." *** Oklahoma City, OK One reader wrote about Oklahoma City: Oklahoma City is a sanctuary city de facto. Police officers have been told not to stop any Hispanic for minor traffic violations, because they have a good chance of being illegal and it is a waste of time. The City has not been enforcing City Code if the recipient of the code violation doesn't speak English. And is not attempting to enforce the single-family dwelling laws. State of Maine Governor John E. Baldacci issued executive order 13 FY 04/05 which was issued on April 9, 2004. The order is entitled “An Order Concerning Access to State Services by All Entitled Maine Residents.” The order prohibits state workers from inquiring about the immigration status of anyone applying for services. Alexandria, VA Resolution No. 2246, adopted October 9, 2007 states in part: ' "...the City and its various agencies will neither make inquirers about nor report on the citizenship of those who seek the protection of its laws or the use of its services."' Evidently in Alexandria, illegal alien are safe from Immigration and Customs Enforcement until they commit a "serious" crime. So what crimes can illegals commit with impunity from the federal government? Theft? Rape? Drug dealing? Gang activity? OJJPAC's belief is that the City's Resolution conflict's with its responsibility under federal law. State of Vermont Vermont Attorney General William Sorrell reportedly has asked police in Vermont to adopt a "don't ask, don't tell" approach to immigration status under the guise of "Bias-Free Policing." Police departments in Vermont will get a copy of the request but are not required to adopt the attorney general's policy. Source: http://ojjpac.org/sanctuary.asp